warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tenora
The Tenora is 's signature assault rifle, which features two different firing modes: a standard full-auto fire mode that increases fire rate and accuracy the longer it shoots, and an Alternate Fire mode that fires a single powerful, charged shot. Has a chance to instantly refill magazine after a headshot charged shot kill while being used by Octavia. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Primary Fire shoots bullets in a fully automatic fashion. **High damage – effective against armor. ***Near-equal physical damage distribution – effective against all factions, Sentient fighters and Shadow Stalker. **Tied with and full-auto for the third highest critical chance of all fully automatic rifles, behind / / / , and / . **Good status chance. **Fire Rate and accuracy increase as the trigger is held, with near-perfect accuracy once spool-up is complete. *Alternate Fire charges a single, powerful shot. **Tied with Battacor for the second highest critical chance of all charge-up rifles, behind . **Tied with Battacor for the highest critical multiplier of all charge-up rifles. **Charge is automatic and does not need to be held down. **Pinpoint accurate. **Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *High magazine size and ammo reserves. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **Low base damage; very reliant on its critical multiplier potential. ***Ill-suited against Object-based health as it nullifies any critical hits. **Requires a spool-up of 16 shots before optimal fire rate and accuracy are achieved. *Alternate Fire: **Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. **Uses 10 ammo per shot. **Fires as soon as it has reached a full charge which can lead to premature firing. **Low status chance. *Poor ammo efficiency. *Slow reload speed. Notes *When used by , headshot kills with the Alternate Fire have a 20% chance to instantly refill magazine. **No weak spots other than actual heads will trigger this effect. *Tenora's charge shot deals 24 damage for every 1 ammo consumed (a total of 240 damage with max consumption of 10 ammo) per shot. This is of equal ammo efficiency to its primary fire. * 's accuracy penalty will be very apparent even at full spool. Trivia *''Tenora'' is the Catalan word for Tenor, one of the highest classical male singing voices. **Tenora may also be a reference to a type of Catalan Shawm, an oboe-like woodwind instrument typically used in Catalonia. *While there are other weapons with spool-up time, like the and series, its accuracy being increased the longer the trigger is held is currently unique to the Tenora. Bugs *Spent ammo cartridges will always use the default color scheme of the weapon. *Riven mods that increase recoil above 55% appear to drain 11 ammo instead of 10 on charged shots. Media TenoraCodex.png|Tenora in Codex. TENORA BUILD - Hitting The High Notes 5 forma - Warframe Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Tenora: Headshot kills with alt fire have a 20% chance to instantly refill magazine when wielded by Octavia.﻿﻿ *Damage increased from 23 to 24 (Primary Fire and Alt Fire). *Status chance increased from 15% to 16% (Primary Fire). *Critical chance increased from 25% to 28% (Primary Fire). *Critical chance increased from 33% to 34% (Alt Fire). *Increased the speed to reach max fire rate and accuracy from 25 rounds to 16 rounds. *Reduced the damage of the Tenora in Conclave. *Increased Tenora's magazine size from 80 to 150. *Increased Tenora's magazine size from 50 to 70 in Conclave. *Fixed Host/Client value discrepancies when using the Alt-Fire on Grineer Earth tileset enemies. *Improved the reload animation by tweaking the clip to now spawn and drop to the floor. *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature sidearm. de:Tenora es:Tenora pt:Tenora Category:Update 20 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Signature Weapons